The moon shines red
by MidnightJewl
Summary: A RaeX fanfiction RedX and Raven are bonded raven try's to break the curse before her demon heritage corrupts RedX even more while he battles being the son of a god and kleptomania. better summary inside.
1. prolouge

RedX is back and bonded with Raven by an ancient curse of the full moon. Can Raven break the curse before her demon side overpowers RedX? RedX watches as the demon blood courses through his veins while battling with his kleptomania and being the son of Phobos the god of fear and being cursed by his father to relive his greatest fears everyday. sorry I suck at summary's


	2. Chapter 1

"Friend Raven what are you doing on the roof this time of night in the rain?" asked Starfire.

Just thinking. "Please friend come inside before you catch the sickness of the cold." said Starfire

I'll be fine star go back inside. " If you say so Friend Raven." said Starfire.

 _Starfire goes back into Titan-Tower._

" The dark bird spreading it's wings I see." said Red-x.

What do you want red?

"Just came by for Robin's mask." said Red-x.

Are you trying to get caught?

"No, it's just a medical condition." said Red-x

 _moon begins to shine bright._

You really must be psychotic.

"I like to think I just have a since of adventure." said Red-x.

Like I said psychotic.

" Says the one standing in the rain." said Red-x.

You do realize you're standing in the rain too.

 _moon turns red._

"Whys the moon that color?" asked Red-x.

How about you go look it up.

" You're no fun little bird." said Red-x.

My name is Raven not little bird and not dark bird.

 _moon shines directly over red-x and raven._

"Well excuse me for trying to add some fun into your everyday life." said Red-x.

You're not even suppose to be here.

"Looks like we got us a spotlight sunshine." said Red-x.

This is the most weirdest night ever.

 ** _" You two have been chosen to have the moon curse bestow upon you." said the moon god._**

" Real funny now sunshine now cut it out." said Red-x.

That's not me.

" Just great we're cursed." said Red-x.

Whose even heard of a moon curse.

" I don't know but I'm sure you'll figure it out text me when you do my numbers on your wrist." said Red-x.

How'd you even get that close to me?

" Every magician has their secrets, see you around sunshine." said Red-x.

 _Red-x teleports away._


	3. Chapter 2

Saturday June 22 6:30am  
TOFU!  
BACON!  
TOFU!  
BACON!  
"friends can we not just have both?" asked Starfire. "NO!" shouted Cyborg and Beastboy.  
" Hey Rae are you gonna eat breakfast." asked Beastboy.  
No thanks I've got research to do.  
" What are you researching?" asked Robin.  
Full moon curse. "Whats the full moon curse?" asked Beastboy.  
If I knew would I be researching it?  
" Why are you researching it?" asked Cyborg.  
Apparently a friend of mine and I are now cursed with it.  
" You have friends outside the Titans?" asked Beastboy.  
Yes I do and I should be calling him now.  
" Him oh glorious friend Raven has the friend of a boy whose not a friend." said Starfire.  
" It's called a boyfriend Star." said Robin.  
" So you got yourself a boyfriend huh Rae-Rae?" asked Beastboy.  
No he's just a friend.  
" Thats how it all starts, I'd like to meet this friend of yours." said Cyborg.  
No thanks.  
calls Red-x  
" How's it going sunshine?" asked Red-x.  
You sound like hell what happened?  
" Nothing just woke up and since your calling I assume you came up with some imformation  
about the whole moon curse thing or did you just want to hear my voice ?" asked Red-x.  
Oh yeah I just called to hear your lovely voice it's so intoxicating.  
" I always knew you liked me sunshine." said Red-x.  
Anyways the moon curse is an ancient curse rumored to be brought to earth by gods as a  
punishment for serving others rather than them, the curse bonds to souls together, so I wouldn't steal if i was you.  
" And why is that?" asked Red-x.  
I just said were bonded so unless you want me to know what and when your gonna steal.  
" So basically we can read eachothers mind , this is gold being able to read a Titans mind." said Red-x.  
Enjoy it while it last cause I'm gonna break it. " Okay sunshine." said Red-x.  
Call me that again and- Hey. " Whose this?" asked Cyborg.  
" That depends Whose this?" asked Red-x.  
Give me back my phone.  
" This is cyborg Ravens big brother." said Cyborg.  
This is Jay Raven's boyfriend, got to go." said Red-x.


	4. Chapter 3

" I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend."said Cyborg.  
I don't.  
" We'll your "friend" said he was your boyfriend."said Cyborg.  
That bastard.  
" Don't get mad at him for telling the truth, We're your friends Rae you can trust us "said Cyborg.  
He's not my boyfriend.  
" Whatever Raven."said Cyborg.  
* Cyborg leaves *  
* calls Red-X *  
I HATE YOU!  
" Hey whats wrong Sunshine?"asked Red-X.  
Screw you, boyfriend really.  
" Well excuse me I didn't think you wanted your friends to know I'm Red-X."said Red-X.  
You are so lucky your not close to me right now otherwise your testacels would be in a whole other deminsion, and your gonna fix this.  
" That souns painful and fine I'll be right over.  
* phone call ends *  
~ time skips ~ " Hey Raven this guy was at the door he said he knew you."said Robin.  
I don't him.  
* Robin gets into battle stance *  
" Oh come on Rae your gonna be like this."said Red-X.  
I don't know you and it's Raven.  
" Stop being funny I know your mad about the whole me telling Cyborg I was your boyfriend thing but I'm sorry."said Red-X.  
Fine, I know him.  
* Robin drops his battle stance *  
" Hi I'm Jay Ravens bestfriend."said Red-X.  
" So you're the one with the moon curse?" asked Robin.  
" yep thats me."said Red-X.  
" So how'd you get it?"asked Robin.  
" I don't know little bird suppose to be figuring it out." said Red-X It's Raven.  
" I thought there was five of ya'll."said Red-X.  
" There is, Cyborg report to the ops room."said Robin.  
* Cyborg enters the ops room *  
" Whats up rob?"asked Cyborg.  
" Raveb's friend with the moon cuse is here and we're gonna help her figure out what caused it."said Robin.  
* Cyborg enetrs the room *  
" whose her friend?"asked Cyborg.  
" That would be me, I'm Jay we talked on the phone."said Red-X.  
" You told me you were Raven's boyfriend."said Cyborg.  
" About that I kinda lied."said Red-X.  
Can we just get on with figuring out what the moon curse is.  
" Alright fist thing first you two will be staying in the med lab till we figure out if this curse has any side affect."said Robin.  
" I don't think thats a good idea."said Red-X.  
Me niether.  
" Fine than it's setteled he's staying."said Robin.  
You didn't listen to one word we said.  
" Give me one good reason why he shouldn't stay here."said Robin.  
He's a perv.  
" No I'm not and I just don't like you."said Red-x.  
" You didn't have a problem earlier."said Robin.  
" Thats because little bird would kill me if I tried something."said Robin.  
It's RAVEN!  
" Theres nothing to discuss you two are staying in the med lab and thats final,  
Cyborg prepare the equipmentn to monitor them."said Robin

\ 


	5. Chapter 4

" Just great I'm stuck in Titans tower."said Red-x pacing the room of the imfermary."said Red-x.

I would've thought you'd be happy to be in Titans tower and if you don't stop pacing the floor I'm gonna blast you into another demention.

" Well sorry to dissapoint you sweetheart but I have plans that don't consist of being locked in a tower with a bunch of superheros and I'm pretty sure they're gonna notice I never take my shades off."said Red-x.

Boo hoo cry me a river, just shut up so I can meditate.

" How about no if I'm stuck in this tower I'm gonna have me some fun so come on sunshine lets roam the tower."said Red-x.

No.

" How about a panty raid in cuties room."said Red-x.

No!

" How about we go steal chuckels mask."said Red-x.

Sorry to ruin your parade but Robin doesn't sleep without it.

" You Titans ruin all the fun."said Red-x.

You don't seem that worried about this whole curse thing.

" It's not like I haven't been cursed before."said Red-x.

* in the main ops/ control room *

" Listen up Titans we need all hands on deck to figure out whats going on with Raven and her friend, we need this setteled before any problems arise in the city."said Robin.

" I finished checking the medical reports and everything seems to be fine but theres something weird going on in Jays blood."said Cyborg.

" whats weird about it?"asked Robin.

" I don't know it's unlike anything I've ever seen before."said Cyborg.

* imfermary *

" So you and the green fellow huh."said Red-x.

What are you talking about?

" It's all over the internet they even have a ship name for you bbrae."said Red=-x.

I don't know whats more weird that people ship me with beastboy or that you know all of this.

* _Robin enters *_

" Whats going on in here?"asked Robin.

" Raven is admiting her feelings for beastboy."said Red-x.

" Whats really going on in here?"asked Robin.

Jay was just telling me that he stalks us on the internet.

" Technically it's not stalking I like to think of it as resesrch."said Red-x.

" Anyway we found traces of some unknown substance in your blood Jay."said Robin.

" Oh yeah I forgot about that, I get it from my dad."said Red-x.

" Whose your dad?"asked Robin.

" Not important." said Red-x.

Can we leave?

" No we still want to keep you for further observation."said Robin.

" How is Rae-Rae gonna do research if we're cooped up in here the whole time?"asked Redx.

" We're gonna continue on with the research for her."said Robin.

* CRIME ALERT! *

" Stay here."said Robin.

 _* Robin leaves the room *_

" So you prefer the boy wonder than?"asked Red-x.

What gave you that assumption?

" You're both alike."said Red-x.

Haven't you heard opposites attract.

" So you like Beastboy?"asked Red-x.

I never said that.

" You are so overly complicated."said Red-x.

Why thank you.


	6. Chapter 5

" Who is it?" asked Robin.

" Hey Rob I think you should sit this one out." said Cyborg.

" Who is it?" asked Robin.

" I agree with Cy man." said Beastboy.

" Who is it!" shouted Robin.

" It is the Slade." said Starfire.

" Titans Go!" shouted Robin

* abandoned building *

" Hello Titans how long has it been a month, a year, a melinium, to long for my liking." said Slade.

" Doesn't matter we're gonna take you down." said Robin.

" Wheres the gem?" asked Slade.

"Her name is Raven and thats none of your bussiness." said Robin.

" Little birdie broke her wings." said Slade.

" Titans Go!" shouted Robin.

* Titans Tower *

" Okay I've realized why you like none of the people I've named." said Red-x.

And what reason would that be?

" Your a lesbian I should've realized it from the start thats why you didn't check me out when I walked in cause lets tell the truth here I'm so very sexy." said Red-x.

 _* uses powers to throw X across the room *_

" So you aren't lesbian." said Red-x.

* Cyborg walks in *

" The alarm went off you aren't connected-, why are you on the floor?" asked Cyborg.

" Raven."said Red-x.

" What did you do?"asked Cyborg.

" Nothing I just told her about a hypothisis I had it was harmless."said Red-x.

NOTHING YOU FREAKING CALLED ME A LESBIAN!

" I'm surprised your alive right now." said Cyborg.

* Cyborg starts to hook X back up to machines *

Who was it this time.

" Slade." said Cyborg.

He locked himself in his room again didn't he.

" Yep and since you're stuck in here I don't think he'd gonna be out any time soon." said Cyborg.

Bring him your communicator and i need you to grab something out of evidence.

* Robin's room *

" Hey Robin theres some one who wishes to speak you." said Cyborg.

" Why'd they call your communicator?" asked Robin.

" She said you weren't answering yours." said Cyborg.

* Robin takes communicator *

* In the Infermary *

" What do you want me to do with this thing?" asked Red.

We talked about this already.

" This is the dumbest thing I ever done." said Red.

* Communicator conversation *

" Robin here." said Robin.

Robin help Slades here.

" HaHa very funny I guess they told you." said Robin.

I'm not being funny Robin get here now.

* Slade appears and drags Raven off bed *

" Raven!"shouts Robin.

* Robin runs to the infermary *

" HaHaHa! Did you see his face?" asked Red.

" Wait, whats going on I saw Slade drag you Raven." said Robin.

No you didn't.

" Yes I did." said Robin.

No You saw Jay drag me off the bed.

" I saw Slade's mask."said Robin.

" You mean this rusty thing."said Red.

" How'd you get this?" asked Robin.

I had Cyborg bring it to me.

" What was the point of all of this?" asked Robin.

To get you out of your obsession and to see if you found any leads on the moon curse.

" Oh yeah that, It's an ancient curse bestown upon two souls that are a drift in there life by the ancient gods."said Robin.

" If it's bestown upon people who aren't comfortable with where they are in their life why was it given to us?" asked Red.

" I don't know but the good news is that it isn't infectious." said Robin.

So we can leave?

" Yes, but I would prefer you stayed here Jay as to monitor you until we figure a way to cure the curse." said Robin.

" How about no." said Red.

" It wasn't a question you're staying."said Robin.

We can't hold him without probable cause.

" We do have probable cause he's thief." said Robin.

What?!

" We have footage of him stealing my mask." said Robin.

Really Jay.

" I'll give it back if I can go." said Red.

" Nope you're staying."said Robin.

" Fine." said Red.

* Red/Jay puts on Robins mask *

" Theres a new leader in town, and he's better looking than the boy wonder." said Red.

" Goodnight Raven." said Robin.

Goodnight.


End file.
